No one ever dies for wanting too much
by detectivecaz
Summary: Sir Robert King was not the only one caught in the explosion in MI6. When M is injured in the blast, they are about to find out that it is someone from the past who is out for revenge, and they plan to succeed by any means necessary. However, Bond is determined to stop their assailant, before he takes the one person who means the world to him, M.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Spoilers for The World Is Not Enough. I've written it with Daniel Craig's Bond in mind rather than Pierce Brosnan's, so will be AU. ****:)**

**Looks like i'll have a busy summer updating. Anyways, hope you enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

Bond makes his way up to M's office after depositing King's recovered money and suitcase with security. Reaching into his pocket, he takes out the long phallic tube that Lachaise's assistant gave to him. Hiding it behind his back, he walks into the hallway leading to M's office and see's Moneypenny working on a report.

Eve looks up when she feels the eyes of James Bond staring at her.

"Well, well, well did you bring me back anything from Geneva?"

James leans in close, so he is only a few inches from her face.

"As a matter of fact, I did." He tried to prevent the grin from forming on his face, as Eve brightens in response.

He brought his hand round and placed the tube on her desk.

"Thought you might want one of these?"

Eve moves back, takes the tube from her desk and tosses it in the bin.

"I must have forgotten to mention that I gave them up years ago." She told him in a deadpanned voice.

"And here I thought I was giving you something special."

"There is only one person we both know who you would give something special too, and she is currently behind that door."

She motioned in the direction of M's office with her head.

"I hope you brought her back something better than a cigar James." She folds her arms across her chest.

"I did. Me."

Eve gave a small smile "Well, you had better go give her, your gift then James, but I would wait until after Sir Robert King has left. Although, by the look of things, they were getting pretty cosy in her office only a few moments before you arrived."

She knew it would have the desired effect. The both of them claimed that there was nothing between him and M, but his actions spoke differently. She watched amused as he marched his way over to M's door and knocked, waiting for her to tell him to enter.

_"Come in." _

The breathlessness in her voice did not go un-noticed by him, he quickly opens the door to see King, and M both perched on her desk, each of them with a glass in hand with a bottle of opened scotch on the table.

James closed the door behind him and made his way over to them both. He took in M's appearance marvelling her curves through her blue suit, complemented by a blue scarf with a flower design.

She gives him a small smile, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Sir Robert King, James Bond."

King puts down his glass and walks over to James, his face showing a patrician smile, as he reaches out his hand for James to shake.

James gives him a false smile in return and quickly shakes his hand, before pulling his hand away. He notices the odd-looking pin on King's jacket taking in its appearance. The pin was in shape of an emerald green snake and in the centre was a glass eye that held the letter K in black. He was brought out of his musings when King's voice filled the room.

"Thanks for getting the money back, never thought I would see it again. My company could use a man like you. Don't suppose you have considered a career change at all?"

King enquired the smile still on his face, while giving small looks to M now and again that was causing James' blood to boil.

Bond took a deep breath, trying to get his emotions under control.

"Construction's not exactly my line." He all but told him through gritted teeth.

M could tell James was trying not to let his emotions take over. She could read him like a book. She had better get this conversation over with, before he finally snaps.

"No, it's quite the opposite in fact."

He turns to look over to her, notices the fondness in her eyes that all but tells him that he need not worry, there was nothing between her, and King. He can feel his body become more relaxed. He was never usually this jealous, but M made him feel things that no other woman had managed to do.

King turns to M "So, it's safe to go and collect my money?"

M simply nods "Yes, I'll take you down."

She places her glass on the table, and turns to Bond.

"I'll be back to debrief you. You can help yourself to my scotch, but do try and not to drink the full bottle won't you."

Bond gave her a true smile that held amusement "Ma'am."

He watched as she and King left the office, admiring M's backside as they did so. Giving a smirk, he turned his attention to the desk in front of him and poured himself a scotch, added some ice and took a seat in one of M's chairs.

He was about to take a drink when he smelt the faint smell of urea and a sizzling sound from his glass. Looking down to his hand that put the ice in the glass, he rubbed his thumb and forefinger together and noticed the same sizzling.

"Shit!"

Dropping the glass, he ran from the office. Eve looked to see what the commotion was, it was then she saw the panic and the seriousness on his face.

"Stop M and King from reaching that money!"

Not questioning why, Eve did what he asked, while watching Bond run in the same direction as M and King had walked only a few moments ago.

Bond willed himself to run faster, she was supposed to be safe here, but instead, it could end up being the very place that would kill her. Not wanting to think about the worst-case scenario, he focused on reaching M and King in time. He didn't care much about King, but he meant something to M. He all but threw himself down the stairs, not bothering with the elevators.

He was nearly at security, not paying any attention to Q or his men who were working on what seemed to be a boat. Finally reaching the corridor, he was in earlier, he looks towards the glass doors where he deposited King's money.

"M!" Bond shouts while running towards them.

M and King start to walk towards the steel door of the secure room lead by two security personnel, when M hears the unmistakable panic-stricken voice of Bond shouting after her.

She tells King she will be back in a moment and starts to make her way towards the exit and towards the running form of Bond.

"Get out of there! The money is rigged!"

M's eyes widen and she turns to shout on King. Before any words can leave her mouth, a resounding boom fills the room as her world explodes in a flash of yellow and orange. She can feel her body propelled backwards due to the force of the blast before finally making contact against something hard, causing a blinding pain at the back of her skull. Her last thoughts are of Bond, as her eyes close and her unconscious body crumbles to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here we are my dears, chapter 2 as promised :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Bond hears the resounding boom and can only look on in horror as the explosion rocks through the room causing the glass doors to shatter. The impact and force of the blast knocks him off his feet. Leaning up, he looks towards the room to see it filled with smoke and debris.

Quickly getting up, he wastes no time in entering the room, noticing the gaping hole that once held the steel door. Looking around, he calls out for M hoping that she would answer him, but there was only the faint sound of the emergency alarm in the distance.

Making his way around the room, he looked for the familiar blue suit and white hair. She had to be ok, if she wasn't he wouldn't know what to do. Ever since they had started their relationship six months ago, he had finally found somewhere where he belonged and a woman who saw the real him and not just the agent that slept with various women while on a mission. She made him feel human, rather than feeling like a sex crazed killing machine. She knew and trusted him, and he knew and trusted her in return.

"What the hell happened here?"

Bond turned to see Tanner in the doorway with a few other agents.

"Long story short, you can thank King's money. You two, get medics on standby."

He told the two agents that were with Tanner, and watched as they went.

"Help me find her Bill." He heard his own voice crack in desperation.

The amount of emotion in his voice caught Tanner like a deer in headlights. He had a feeling he and M were in a relationship, but now this confirmed his theory. He didn't want to think about the consequences if Bond lost her. In Tanner's mind, he would be broken.

"We'll find her Bond."

He could feel his own worry for her in the pit of his stomach, although she was his boss, she was also his friend even if at first they didn't see eye to eye, but he had gradually come to respect her and the choices she made.

The two men hunted for the one woman who meant a great deal to them in her own way. It seemed like a millennium to Bond, as he looked for any familiar sign of her. Then he finally saw a speck of white. Not wasting any time, he made his way over. As he got nearer he saw her blue suit now coloured grey from the dust, he felt a lump in his throat when he noticed she wasn't moving. Kneeling down next to her crumpled form, he removed the various amounts of debris from her body mindful of any injuries she may have.

"Tanner! Over here!"

Tanner made his way over to Bond, who was next to the still form of M.

"Is she?"

He placed his fingers on the side of her throat, searching for the beating of her pulse. He let out a relieved sigh when he felt the familiar beat beneath his fingertips, and turned to Tanner.

"She's alive. Get the medical team in here stat."

Not wasting any time Tanner left the room, Bond watching as he did so before returning his attention to M.

"You have to be alright, you can't leave, me not yet." He whispered softly to her while running his fingers through her dust-covered hair.

He noticed some of her suit was charred, her face was covered in soot and various cuts probably from the flying debris. He didn't know the extent of her injuries other than what he could see. Moving her wasn't an option, so he took her hand in his and gave a gentle squeeze. She looked so fragile, not the powerful woman that she normally was.

James started to speak about everything and nothing, hoping she could hear his voice, knowing she wasn't alone, and that he was with her. The medics entered the room and made their way over to them.

"You're going to have to move so we can work Bond."

He didn't want to, but M's life meant more to him than his own needs. He merely nodded and moved out the way, allowing the medics to do their job.

"She'll be alright, she is one of the toughest women I know." Tanner told him softly, for Bond's reassurance or his own he didn't know.

"I hope you're right."

Bond was lost in his own world as he watched the medical team stabilise M so she could be taken to medical. The fact that she was so still didn't make his worry lessen any.

"I'm going to find whoever did this, and when I do, I won't be so forgiving."

Tanner had no doubt in his mind that Bond would hold true to that statement, but M wouldn't want him to me motivated by revenge. Once he had an idea in his head it was impossible to change his mind. He only knew of one person who could and she was currently the catalyst that made him want to make whoever did this pay.

"Do you think this attack was meant for both M and King?"

Bond lets out a sigh. "It's possible, either that or M was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But you don't believe that theory?"

"No. There is more to this and it connects both King and M. We have to find out exactly what it is, and until we do she is to have security with her at all times."

Tanner nodded, while he agreed with Bond he knew M could be stubborn.

"We need to recover King's body, whatever is left of it anyway." He said aloud, looking over to the now destroyed vault room.

"There were two of our security personnel with him; you will need to recover their bodies as well."

"I'll get a team on it. Hopefully, it will give us some insight on the current situation."

Bond watched as the medics carefully lifted the stretcher that now occupied M from the ground and started to leave the now destroyed security room.

"I'll go with her, while you get everything sorted here. Go through everything in that vault room with a fine tooth comb."

Tanner merely nodded and watched as Bond followed behind the medics, and looked once more around the room, stopping in his tracks.

"What's wrong?"

"Change of plans! Stay with M!"

Tanner stood there in shock as Bond ran from the room, then turned to look in the direction which Bond looked only a few seconds ago noticing a woman in a red cat suit driving away in a speedboat through the hole that the explosion caused.

He did not know who she was, but Bond obviously did if his actions were anything to go by. No doubt, he would find out later, but for now, he intended to do what Bond had asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Another little chapter my dears, to make up for the shortness of the last. I hates exams, evil things. I played about with this chapter a few times, but the following seemed to flow better than the others. :)** **Mentions Q, I shall let you decide on which Q you envision ;)**

**For Saye0036, DissectingPomegranates, Liz1967, Fairytales1981 & LadyDuchess82. **

**Enjoy my dears :)**

* * *

Bond runs from the room and into Q branch jumping into the boat that Q and his personnel were working on.

"It's not finished yet."

Bond stares at the various buttons before him and ignores Q's protests. Looking at the large red one, he presses it and the boat roars to life. Not wasting anymore time, he drives out onto the Thames following the woman who gave him the cigar in Lachaise's office. Her being here after King and the money being blown up was not just a coincidence.

He spots her ahead of him and quickly steers after her. It doesn't take him long to finally shorten the distance between them. He looks on as the woman turns around and spots him. He let out a curse as she put the boat to its fullest speed causing the distance to widen between them.

Putting Q's boat to the fullest, he chases after her determined not to let her escape. He hears the sounds of sirens and quickly looks to the road next to him spies the police cars tailing him. _'Great, this all I need.'_

Bond knows he is losing ground as they both weave in and out of the various boats on the Thames. Looking around, he notices a shortcut and quickly steers the boat to the left and drives under a pier bringing him closer to her.

The woman starts to open fire at him, causing him to swerve and duck from the hail of bullets that bounce off the vehicle. It doesn't deter him and he quickly closes in, much to the woman's surprise.

Unable to stop, Bond drives straight into the woman's boat causing it to become a ramp. The woman dives onto the boat deck as the boat flies above her, before landing nose first back in the water. She rises from the deck and sees Bond swerving back towards her and quickly speeds the boat back up heading towards Tower Bridge.

Bond feels like he is going in circles as he changes direction and follows back after. He notices the bridge slowly opening to allow passage for a small tanker. Making a quick decision, he steers the boat towards a slipway causing the boat to hydroplane on a mass of surface water causing Bond to crash land into the street. Not paying any attention to the mayhem that he is causing, instead he focuses his attention on trying to get the boat under control.

He looks up, sees himself heading towards a restaurant, and braces himself as the boat smashes through the window, causing the diners to dive out the way, before the boat finally lands back in the water.

No doubt he will get an earful about the damages, especially from M. The thought of M makes him that more determined to catch her. He manages to overtake her and both boats dice through and in-between the various vessels that are in their way. The woman tries to steer her way past him, Bond looks down at the other buttons and presses the first one he sees. He is impressed when two canisters are released, causing a wall of fire to be created in front of them.

Bond grins, knowing the woman has nowhere to go, as the fire has forced her to the edge of the river. His triumph doesn't last long when he notices her fleeing the boat. He follows her every move watching as she runs towards a crowd who are in front of a hot air balloon next to the millennium dome. Parking the boat next to the woman's he chases after her, pushing through the crowd of people. He watches as the balloon rises into the air, and notices the ropes at the side. Quickly taking a run and jump, he grabs onto one of the ropes as the balloon takes him higher into the air.

He just managed to swing out the way as she started to fire at him over the edge of the carriage. Once she had stopped firing Bond started to climb the rope. The woman following Bond's actions brings out a knife and starts to cut the rope that he is hanging from. Grabbing onto the edge of the carriage, he lets go of the rope, trying to pull himself up.

"You don't have to do this. We can help you, if you tell us everything you know."

The woman considered James words, before picking up the gun again and looked at him with regret in her eyes.

"He won't give up. He will find me, just as he will eventually find your boss. This is the only way."

The words were like a bullet through his heart. He was about to ask who, when her last words caused his eyes to widen as she aimed her gun at the gas tank. Not thinking twice he let go, and landed with a resounding bounce on the roof of the Millennium Dome, while above him the balloon exploded in flames taking the woman with it.

He continued to slide down the roof of the dome at an uncontrollable speed, before falling off the roof to the ground below with a thud the same time he felt a pop in his shoulder. Standing up, he let out a wince as his arm was jousted with the movement. Looking up, he watches as the debris from the balloon floats through the air. He had to get back to MI6 and to M. Her words repeated constantly in his mind _'He will find me, just as he will eventually find your boss.' _Not if he could help it. Whoever this mystery man was, he had gone too far this time.

Making his way back to Q's boat, he managed to make it back to headquarters, the pain in his arm was proof of that.

"At least you brought this back, despite the damages to it."

"Q if I didn't know any better I would say you don't have faith in my abilities."

"When it comes to returning gadgets I have little to no faith in you Bond."

Bond smirked and got out of the boat and made his way to the infirmary, he needed to know that M would be okay. He quickened his pace when he heard Q let out a curse and shout after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Next chapter my dears :) Thank you for all the lovely reviews, i really appreciate it. On a competeley different note have a few one shot ideas for the tale of three women fic, but those will have to wait until after Friday ;)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Bond finally arrives in medical, hoping they would be able to give him some information on M's condition. He ignores the pain that shoots through his arm as he makes his way towards Tanner.

"What have you done now Bond?"

Tanner takes in his appearance, noticing his dishevelled wet suit.

"Nothing more than I usually do. Have you heard any news of M?"

"No. They're still examining her. I was told someone would see me once they know more."

Bond lets out a sigh; he hated the waiting game, especially when it was about someone he deeply cared for. He moved to sit on one of the seats, letting out a wince as he jarred his arm.

"It looks like you need to see medical yourself Bond and a change of clothes."

"It's nothing I can't handle."

Tanner shook his head. He always had to make everything difficult for himself.

"Do you really think the first thing M wants to see when she wakes up is you in pain and in a mess?"

Tanner knew he had him. If he cared about M, and he had no doubt he did then he would get that arm checked to keep her in his good graces.

Bond cursed, into himself. He knew Tanner was right. He was as insistent as M when he wanted someone to follow orders. It was probably one of the reasons in his mind as to why M made him her Chief of Staff.

"Once I know news of M, I'll get it checked."

It was the best he was going to get from Bond given the circumstances.

"Have they managed to recover anything from the security room?"

"King and the two security personnel's bodies have been recovered. Their families and King's daughter have been notified. The team is currently examining everything, so hopefully we will know more soon."

For all their sakes, he hopes so. Bond rose from his seat when he saw a doctor walk towards them.

"How is she?" Bond asked once the doctor was standing in front of them.

"She was lucky considering the damage that was caused to the overall room. She has severe bruising over her torso, and a few minor cuts over her face. We noticed she took a nasty bump to the head, which was the reason as to why she was unresponsive."

"But she will be okay?"

"Yes, she will make a full recovery. She has a concussion, which we are monitoring, and no doubt she will have a severe headache when she wakes up, but other than that she will be fine."

"Thank god." Tanner murmured under his breath, but Bond heard him.

"When can we see her?" He felt lighter now knowing that she would make a full recovery.

"She is still unconscious, but we are hoping she will wake up soon. You can both see her one at a time. Follow me."

The two men followed the doctor to a private room that occupied M.

"I'll go first, that way you can get that arm checked out Bond and change into a dry set of clothes."

Bond gave Tanner a glare, for mentioning his arm in front of the doctor, to which Tanner ignored.

"Let's see what you've gotten yourself into this time Bond." The doctor led him away from M's room to get him examined.

Tanner knew it was a cheap shot, but it was the only way to ensure he got that arm examined. No doubt, they would be hearing about the damages that came along with the injury. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to M's room, and noticed how peaceful she looked despite the small cuts over her face. Closing the door, he made his way over to her bed and sat in one of the seats that were there.

"You gave us a scare there Ma'am. I have never seen Bond that worried, as he was when he found you not moving."

He felt stupid talking to the unconscious woman on the bed, knowing he would receive no response. She probably didn't realise how much she was respected by all her staff, especially the double 0's who she always supported despite their actions. They were all lucky that they hadn't lost her.

He had no idea how long he had been sitting there, when he hears the door opening and Bond walking in wearing a new suit and his arm in a sling. Tanner stood up and made his way over to the door.

"How's the arm?"

"Dislocated shoulder could have been worse." He told Tanner nonchalantly.

"Your luck never seems to amaze me Bond."

Bond gave him a smirk, and made his way over to M.

"Thanks for staying with her Tanner."

He gave Bond a small smile. "Take care of her."

Bond gave him a nod and watched as he left the room, giving them some privacy. Once the door closed, he sat in the seat Tanner occupied a few seconds ago and took M's hand in his.

"You sure know how scare me M, I'll give you that." He fondly told her gently caressing her hand with the pad of his thumb.

He was lost in his own thoughts, thinking over everything, trying to figure out who would want King and M dead. The one person, who could probably give him answers, was the woman currently unconscious in the bed next to him. He could have asked Tanner to search for the information he needed, or he would have done it himself, but considering the damages he just caused, he did not want M to go ballistic at him. Even if she did have a concussion, no doubt the woman could still give him a dressing down. She knew how to make him feel chastised.

He did it once and she gave him a bollocking all right, but it wasn't due to her lecturing him about his actions of going behind her back, but rather the disappointed look in her eyes at what he had done. He never wanted to be on the receiving end of that look again. It cut him in two and made him feel two feet tall. Better to have one bollocking rather than two, once she hears about the recent damages he caused. Getting himself comfortable, he never took his eyes off her, waiting for any sign of her wakening.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: A little bedtime treat my dears :)**

* * *

M groggily started to come back to conscious to the feel of somebody holding her hand. Opening her eyes, she let out a small groan and quickly closed them as the brightness of the artificial light in the room caused her head to thump ten fold.

James woke with a start, and looked to the sound of the groan. He must have dosed off.

"M, can you hear me?"

"Yes, can you turn off the lights?" The dryness of her throat caused her question to come out as a rasp.

James let go of her hand and made his way over to the light switch and turned off the lights, then made his way back to M's bedside.

"Try opening your eyes now?"

M slowly reopened her eyes, let out a relieved sigh, and looked to James giving him a ghost of a smile.

"Thank you."

James leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, giving her a quick kiss.

"Thank God you're all right."

He all but whispered when he broke the kiss, and turned to the cabinet and poured her a glass of water, which he held to her lips as she took small sips.

M let the cool liquid soothe her dry throat.

"You gave me and Tanner quite a scare when we found you not moving." James removed the glass from her lips when he noticed she had had enough and placed it back on the cabinet.

"I have you to thank for that." She told him in gratitude, but still saw the worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine James. Although, I think my head is disagreeing with me on that statement."

James let out a small chuckle. "Well, you did hit it quite hard."

It was then she noticed his arm in a sling and worry filled her own eyes.

"What happened?"

"Apparently, falling from a hot air balloon and onto the Millennium Dome is not exactly a good idea."

"Well, at least that insufferable building came into some use. Is it broken?"

"No just dislocated."

"I'm glad. What exactly were you doing on a hot air balloon?Better yet, how much damage are we talking? "

"I'll tell you that after the doctor gives you a check over."

James pressed on the call button on the wall next to M's bed, avoiding answering her question.

"What about Robert?" She had a feeling she already knew the answer, but she had to know for definite.

"He didn't make it M. I'm sorry, I know he was a friend of yours."

James reached out and took her hand back in his non-sling one.

M knew it was inevitable; it still made her upset that one of her oldest friends was dead.

"We lost two security personnel as well. There families have been informed, and King's daughter."

"We should have done a more thorough check on the money. You retrieving it as fast as you did was far too easy."

"I know that look M. It's not your fault; we had no reason to think the money was rigged. Whoever orchestrated this planned it well. We need to figure out who and why? And I think you may have some answers to both of those questions."

M was about to answer him, when the doctor came into the room and gave a smile when he saw M awake. James let go of her hand and moved out the way as the doctor made her way over to the bed.

"How are you feeling Ma'am? You gave a few people quite a scare."

"I've been better, I have a killer headache and a dull ache in my chest, but apart from that I feel fine given the circumstances."

"You have a concussion, which I want to monitor just in case there are any complications. You will be tender for a few weeks until your bruises heal, but you will make a full recovery. You were lucky, if you were closer to the blast the chances are you wouldn't be here."

James swallowed a lump in his throat; he didn't want to think about what could have been. She was still alive; she hadn't left him, and that was all that mattered.

"When can I get out of here?"

The doctor let out a sigh, "You're as bad as he is." She pointed towards Bond.

"Yes, well, unlike Bond he doesn't have a Secret Intelligence Service to run."

"I want to keep you here under observation for twenty four hours as a precaution."

James saw the stubborn look in her eyes. Once she had her mind made up about something, there was no changing it. He had to hold in a laugh, at the cold glare she was giving the doctor. If looks could kill, she would be dead.

"What if she had someone staying with her in those twenty four hours? Could she leave?"

"I suppose I could allow that. However, if there are any problems you had better call me immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

"That's fine." James cut in before M tore the poor woman a new one on who was the boss around here.

"Right, I'll leave you both to it then."

"Before you go, could you inform Tanner to come to M's room?"

M looked to James wondering why he wanted to see Tanner.

"I'll send for him." The doctor told them before leaving the room.

"Why do you want to see Tanner?"

"One so he can see for himself that you are alright, and two I want someone with you while I go to your office for one of your suits you keep there. The one you had on earlier will no doubt be ruined."

"James, I don't need someone to babysit me. Nothing will happen; it was Robert they were after I was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. That's all."

"I don't believe that. There is more to this M, something that linked the both of you. The woman I was chasing told me he would eventually find you. Do you know who it is, or why he would be after you?"

M looked away from James she would have to tell him, but she had no idea why he would be after her. She had hoped that she would never have to tell him what happened, but now she had no choice. If they wanted to find whoever did this then she had to tell him everything.

"Whatever it is M, I won't judge you. You have my word."

M gave a nod. She knew he wouldn't judge her, but nothing could stop her judging herself for her actions as to what she had done.

"I'll tell you what I know James, but not here."

James knew it was the best that he was going to get for the time being. The quicker they found the underlying cause of this, the quicker he could relax knowing that she was safe. He was brought back to the present when there was another knock at the door and told them to come in.

Tanner stepped in the room, and M noticed the same relieved look that mirrored on James' face earlier.

"Glad to see you awake Ma'am. How are you feeling?"

M had to refrain from rolling her eyes. If another person asked her that, she was going to lose it. She knew they meant well, but it was starting to become annoying.

"I'm fine Tanner, not to worry. The evil Queen of numbers still has years in her yet."

"I'm glad; working under a new boss didn't seem all that appealing."

M raised an eyebrow at that statement.

James knew the words meant more to M than what she was showing. She really had no idea she meant a lot to many staff here and not just Tanner and himself.

"Stay with her Tanner, until I get her spare suit. I won't be long."

Tanner watched James go, and looked back towards M who looked to be in her own thoughts.

"How long have you and Bond been together?"

"What makes you think we are?"

"The fact that he sounded broken when he couldn't find you in that room; he seemed lost, wondering if he would find you alive. I've never seen him like that Ma'am."

M could only imagine what went through Bond's mind when he tried to find her. No doubt, he wouldn't let her out of his sight anytime soon.

"Seven months, I didn't plan on it, but I don't regret it either. We both know it can't interfere with the job."

"Does he make you happy?"

M gave him a small smile. "Yes, I can't remember the last time I've felt this happy."

Tanner was satisfied with the answer. "I'm glad you've found each other Ma'am. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you Tanner." She told him in gratitude.

"But if he hurts you, permission to have him shot."

M let out a small chuckle that turned into a groan as her body protested against the action, causing a pain in her chest.

"Are you all right?"

M could hear the worry in his voice. "I'm fine Tanner. I probably shouldn't laugh for a while though. And as for your enquiry, yes, you have permission, but after I deal with him first should it ever come to it."

Tanner gave his own laugh. "I think we both know that it won't come to that."

"Oh, and why do you say that?"

"He cares for you too much to hurt you. In fact, I would go and say he loves you."

She thought about Tanner's words. She knew James cared deeply for her, and she him, but they had never discussed the 'L' word.

"It's not something we have discussed."

"With all due respect Ma'am, it's quite clear to see. There is no doubt that he loves you and you him. You just have to wait until you both realise that yourself, if you both haven't done already."

"You're too observant for your own good Tanner."

"I wouldn't be good at my job if I wasn't."

She gave him a fond smile. She knew she had made the right choice in making him her Chief of Staff. Even though they couldn't stand each other at first, she now considered him a friend and confidant. She trusted him, and he had yet to betray that trust.

"Looks like I made the right decision then."

"The right decision about what?" James asked them stepping back inside the room with M's spare suit, heels and handbag.

"That I picked the right man as my Chief of Staff."

"I have to agree on that."

"I'm glad you both think so. I'll let you get dressed Ma'am. I'm glad you are alright."

"Thank you Tanner." She told him sincerely.

"I'll have a car ready to take you both home."

James gave a nod in thanks. "Keep us updated on what you find out."

"I will. James, Ma'am."

James raised an eyebrow at M when Tanner had left. "Anything else you both talked about that I should know about?"

"No. Now if you're done with your questions, help me get dressed."

"Yes Ma'am." He grinned at her.

"Same old James."

"You wouldn't have me any other way." He told her smugly.

"You're right, I wouldn't."

Together the both of them managed to get her dressed mindful of her bruises and James' dislocated shoulder. He internally winced when he saw the deep purple bruises covering her chest and back.

M saw the conflicting emotions on his face when he noticed the extent of her bruises and reached up a hand to his face motioning him to look at her.

"I'm fine James. They'll heal."

"I know, but this shouldn't have happened."

"No, but what's done is done. I'm not going anywhere. Now, the quicker I'm dressed the quicker we can go home."

She gave him a kiss in reassurance, before they resumed in getting her dressed, her body protesting at certain movements. Fifteen minutes later, she was finally dressed. She had to bite back a smile as James placed her heels on her feet. Taking one of her hands in his free one, he helped her to stand looking for any sign she was in pain,

"No dizziness or anything?"

"I feel fine, no nausea and no dizziness."

"Good. Let's get you out of here and into a proper bed."

"It's a shame we're both injured, otherwise that bed would sound more appealing." She couldn't help but tease him.

James let out a groan; "Damit M, stop teasing."

"Just think though, when we are both better we can spend as much time in bed as you want."

"Not helping matters here."

She could never resist teasing him; she got too much enjoyment from it.

"Looks like your back to your imagination for the time being."

"I'll get you back for this M."

The no nonsense tone in his voice told her that he meant every word.

"Oh, I have no doubt you will, and I'll be looking forward to it when you do." She gave him a wink.

God, how he loved this woman, she would be the death of him, but what a way to go. He handed her bag to her, which she gratefully took.

"Come on, let's go."

James placed his hand on the small of her back, placing a kiss to her temple, and led her from the room. The both of them make their way to the car that was waiting for them to take them home.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here we are my dears chapter 6, and i will post chapter 7 at the weekend as i still have to type it. :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter until then my dears.** **:)**

* * *

Much to their relief, the journey to M's apartment is made without any problems. Once the car had stopped, James got out first, made his way round to M's side, and helped her out from the car. The both of them thanked the driver and made their way to the front door.

M reached in her bag for her keys, opened the door and made her way into the living room while James closed the door behind them.

"So what's it to be tea or coffee?"

"I suppose something stronger is out of the question then?"

"Yes, considering you have a concussion, I'd rather not risk your health."

M let out a sigh and watched as James made his way into the kitchen, while she carefully sat on the couch.

"Fine, tea would be lovely then. Do you need an extra hand?"

James stopped In his tracks and turned to look at her.

"I think I can manage M, I only have a dislocated shoulder."

She didn't argue with him and just let him get on with his task, while she tried to make herself comfortable for the chat they were going to have. _'So much for leaving things buried in the past.'_

"M, on second thought a hand would be much appreciated."

She had to prevent herself from laughing, at the uncertainty in his voice. Making her way into the kitchen, she saw James trying to lift the two mugs with one hand, causing some of the tea to spill over the counter.

"You do know you could have brought them in one at a time don't you?"

"That would be double the work though."

He placed them back on the counter, as M picked up the washcloth from the sink and started to mop up the spilt tea, before throwing it in the sink.

"Come on, before you break the mugs as well."

She picked up both mugs in each of her hands and moved back into the living room with James following behind.

"There that wasn't hard now was it?"

"Yeah, says the person with two hands free."

"Well, whose fault is that in adopting a dislocated shoulder?"

"Touché."

James took the spare seat next to M on the couch, and watched as she took a drink of her tea closing her eyes and letting out a sigh.

"That good is it?"

She opened her eyes and turned to look at him. "You're improving."

James gave a grin and took a drink of his own, careful of not spilling any over the cream carpet.

"Not bad. I amaze myself sometimes."

M rolled her eyes and placed her mug back on the table.

"I suppose now is the time to tell you everything, I know that could help with what happened today."

James demeanour went from joking to serious in a few seconds. "Only if you feel you're up to it."

"If I put it off, chances are I'll never tell you. What I did effected every mothering instinct I had, but you know we do not negotiate with terrorists. No matter what's at stake."

James reached out and placed his hand over M's. "I'm sure you did what you thought was best. You can't blame yourself for doing your job."

M looked at him "Once you hear what it was I had to do, you may not be as understanding."

"That will never happen; you've stuck by me through thick and thin, no matter what, well the same goes for me too. I would never judge you. We both know the toll this job can put on a person, you more so than anyone."

She knew James was right, the orders she had to issue the majority of the time were difficult to say the least. If the cost of a life meant a successful mission, she would initiate the order, no matter how much she didn't want to.

"Take your time M, there is no rush."

M gave him a look of gratitude, as she thought about everything that had happened when King contacted her about Elektra. Taking a deep breath, she began to tell James everything.

"It was eight months ago that King contacted me informing me that his daughter Elektra had been kidnapped. The assailant was someone we had been tracking for some time."

James sat offering what comfort he could; he knew this must be hard for her.

"Before King contacted me, however, he used his own resources in trying to find her whereabouts. It was only when he got delivered a part of Elektra's ear, that he contacted me."

"Then what happened?"

"He received a letter with a ransom. I told him not to pay it, despite the fact I knew what the man was capable of. I knew his daughter since she was a small girl, so you can imagine the conflict I felt when I told him. I thought that if I delayed it as much as possible, it would allow us to finally catch him."

"So you basically used the girl as bait?" There was no accusation in his voice, only truth.

"Yes. I sent 009 to kill him once we knew of his whereabouts, but Elektra escaped before he could carry out his mission. He finally managed to track down his target and put a bullet in his skull. The only matter is that it's still there."

"Wait, he is still alive?"

"Apparently from the x-rays Interpol found and passed onto us, the doctor that tried to save him couldn't remove the bullet, so he killed him."

"M who are we talking about?"

M looked back to him, "Victor Zokas, but he is known as…

"Renard, 'the anarchist'" James finished the sentence for her. Shit, their troubles just got ten times worse. He had heard about Renard in passing, but didn't think too much of it at the time.

"From the x-rays one of our own doctors informed us that the bullet is moving through his medulla oblongata, killing off his sense of touch, essentially he feels no pain. Meaning he can push himself harder and faster than any other man."

M picked up her mug and took a drink of her now lukewarm tea grimacing at the taste, before replacing it back on the table.

James sat there mulling over everything that she had told him. Something still wasn't making sense to him.

"M, how much was the ransom King was supposed to pay for Elektra?"

"I think it was five million dollars. Why?"

"I need to use your laptop."

She watched as James moved over to her desk and powered on the laptop taking a piece of paper from his suit.

"What is it?"

"Give me two minutes I want to check something."

James brings up an exchange rate calculator and types in the figure that is on Kings Statement. Entering the amount in Sterling Pounds, he waits anxiously as the amount exchanges itself into dollars. Seeing the newly exchanged figure, he closes his eyes.

M walks over to him, looks at the screen, and sees the figure staring back at her.

"This was a message wasn't it?"

James opened his eyes and looked towards her. "He wants you to know that he is back in the game. The money that I brought back to headquarters that killed King, was the exact same as the ransom demand for Elektra."

"He's already got his revenge King is dead."

"A man like Renard doesn't blow up five million to kill someone who he wants revenge against when he could use other methods of doing so. He's working for someone and that someone has hired the perfect killing machine. That someone and Renard both have a vendetta against King and you. They have already managed to kill King, which only leaves you."

"Meaning what exactly? Why would he and this unknown assailant want revenge against me?"

"For our mystery assailant, we still need to figure that out. As for Renard, he probably blames you for the bullet in his skull. I know if it were me, I would want revenge against the woman who issued the order to have me killed."

"He nearly did."

James stood up and pulled M into a one armed hug mindful of her bruises.

"You know I won't let anything happen, you M. You have my word."

M felt herself relax in James' embrace. "I know."

She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"We need to eliminate him James, I've lost count of the deaths he is responsible for, the majority of them were innocents."

"We'll get him and whoever has hired him M. They won't get away with this."

"It means Elektra isn't safe either James. He will go after her."

He didn't get the chance to answer her, when the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it."

M nodded and let James take care of it, she was still trying to process everything.

"Hello?"

_"Oh, I'm sorry I think I have the wrong number." _The unknown woman's voice answered him.

"Can I ask who is calling?"

M walked over to him and took the phone from him.

"Hello?"

_"M is that you? I know I shouldn't be calling you at your home, but I found your number when I was looking through my father's things." _

"Elektra, sorry it was my bodyguard that answered. It's fine, don't worry about it. How are you holding up?"

_"I can't believe this happened, I thought everything would be better now." _

M's eyes softened at how distraught the young woman sounded.

_"I know. I promise we will find out who did this. Your father was a good man." _

_"Thank you. The reason I'm calling is that I have the funeral arrangements sorted. I know he would have wanted you there."_

"I'll be there."

_"The service will be held in Loch Lomond, my father was fond of the place. It will be scheduled for this coming Friday at nine o'clock." _

"Thank you for letting me know, if you need anything…"

_"I appreciate that M. I'll see you on Friday, although I wish it was under better circumstances." _

"I do too. Take care."

_"You too M." _

M paced the phone back on the receiver. "Robert's funeral will be held this Friday at nine."

"You can't possibly think about going. This is just the opportunity he needs to make his move."

"I doubt he will try anything there James. Besides, I'll have you and some personnel from Six with me. I'll be fine. The poor girl has been through enough, she needs a familiar face there."

James didn't like it, but he knew M needed this.

"Alright, hopefully Tanner will have some information for us before then if luck is on our side. Do we tell Elektra that Renard maybe after her again?"

"No. There is no point worrying her, she has enough now to deal with."

"You will have to tell her eventually M."

"I know, but if he is after Elektra too…"

James knew where this train of thought was going.

"You want to use her as bait again, don't you?"

"No. I was thinking about…"

"No way, forget it. If you think I'm going to let you use yourself as bait for this bastard, you can think again."

She knew he wouldn't like it, but if her life meant the end to all of this she would readily do it.

"James, it may be the only way." She reached out her hand to his arm to try and get him to calm down.

"We'll find something else. I'm not going to lose you, do you understand me? I nearly lost you earlier today. Please don't make me go through that again."

The fear and desperation in his voice shook M to the core. Tanner was right, he would be broken if anything happened to her. Here he wasn't the agent, here he was like any other person who feared losing someone he cared about.

"Oh my dear boy," She cupped his face in one of her hands.

"If you don't want me to do it, then I won't."

She watched as a look of relief washed over him, and leaned in to her touch placing a kiss on her wrist as he did so.

"Thank you. I don't want you taking any unnecessary risks M. I can't lose you."

"I know James, but death is a part of life. You either will lose me eventually due to this job, or by old age, which even you can't protect me from."

"Maybe not, but I'll be damned if I lose you before your time. I love you too much to let you go."

"Do you mean that?"

"With every fibre of my being M, I love you. I've loved you for quite some time. It was only today that made me truly realise what I could have lost. It hit me that you could have died not hearing those words."

She looked for any sign of doubt in his words, but found none and let out a smile.

"I love you too James."

He brought his lips down on hers pouring all the love he felt for her into the kiss, being mindful not hurt her already abused body. They eventually pulled apart for some air James resting his forehead against hers.

"You really are one of a kind M."

M let out a chuckle, "Same could be said about you. Now, how much damage are we talking from your escapade with the hot air balloon?"

James let out a groan, "Why did you have to bring that up?"

She pulled back and looked up at him. "Just so I know what to expect when Tanner gives me the report."

She saw him grimace, "It's bad isn't it?"

"Well, there was damage to a restaurant and a few people got a scare. Oh, then there was the damage to Q's ne boat prototype. So really there wasn't much."

She gave him a calculating look, "Okay, I won't give you a bollocking this time James, but please try to refrain from scaring people in the future with your escapades won't you."

He let out a sigh in relief "For you M, I'm willing to give that a try."

"Make sure you do."

"So, what do you say we have an early night?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Nice try, but I think for the both us our active sex life is going to have to be put on hold until we mend as much as I would love to."

"Who said anything about sex? I just want to lay with you and hold you in my arms and having you close" He wrapped his one good arm around her waist and gently pulled her back into him.

"Mm, I love the sound of that."

James gave a loving smile as he heard the drowsiness in her voice.

"Come on then sleeping beauty, let's get you to bed before you fall asleep standing up."

M let James steer her in the direction of their bedroom never taking his arm from her waist. The both of them getting changed into more comfortable clothes took longer than they had imagined, as James kept placing small kisses on the bruises of her exposed flesh. Once he was satisfied with his work, the two of them climbed into bed and settled under the covers.

"You really should keep that on you know." M reprimanded him as she watched him remove his sing.

"The blasted thing is a pain; I'll worry about the consequences later."

M knew he was a stubborn bugger when it came to his injuries, no matter how many orders she would give him, she had to drag him to medical herself. She placed her head on James' chest and she can feel his arm go around her. She loved these moments; his presence alone made her feel safe, but these small actions made her feel protected and made all her worries to be washed away. Here they were just two people in love, and she treasured each one of these moments. She felt her eyes close of their own accord, knowing she was safe in his arms.

James heard her breathing evening out, knowing she was asleep. He thought about what would happen in the next coming days. He had a feeling a storm was coming, and when it arrives, he will be ready.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here we are my dears next chapter took longer than i thought. Sorry about that. **

**Hope you enjoy and thank you for all the lovely reviews, favs and follows i really appreciate it :)**

* * *

James woke to a shooting pain through his arm, opening his eyes, he noticed M was still sound asleep on his chest. He didn't want to wake her, but he didn't want to risk hurting her further by manoeuvring her with one arm either. Looking towards the clock next to him, he noticed it was going on three in the morning. They had been asleep longer than he originally thought.

He started to rub soothing circles on her arm "M, I need you to wake up love."

M let out a groan as she started to come out from her slumber. "What's wrong?"

James gave a smile at the sleepiness in her voice, "Nothing major, I just need to get up for some pain medication."

She let out a yawn, "I did tell you to keep the sling on."

"I know and it seems you were right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Most of the time, we won't go into detail on how you prefer your numbers over my judgement."

"That was one time, plus you no doubt knew that I was an analyst and computer scientist when stationed in Hong Kong. Therefore, I trust figures more often than not."

"What about now?"

M tilted her head upwards slightly so she could look at him.

"Now, they're not relevant, I trust your judgement which is good enough for me. Even though, your actions can be questioned on occasion."

"It gets the job done, even you can't deny that."

She looked away from him so her head was back in its original position.

"No, but it was also one of the reasons I was appointed head after Mersservy, they wanted to make sure we came under budget each year, and quite frankly with the damages you cause, I don't see that happening anytime soon in the near future."

"You really do like your numbers, don't you?" He paused. "Is that why you always call me 007? Well, at least until you get angry with me- then it's Bond."

"Perhaps, but at least the numbers don't answer me back." She mumbled into his chest.

James let out a grin as he heard her last comment, "That may be the case, but I really need to get something for this pain."

M carefully moved herself off him so she was lying on the set pillows behind her, watching as James let out a groan as he removed himself from the bed and made his way into the bathroom.

When he switched the light on the glow from the bathroom caused M to close her eyes as the thumping in her head began to resurface.

"James, would you hurry up."

James turned and looked towards the bed and saw M trying to shield herself from the light. Quickly opening the medicine cabinet, he took out the box of ibuprofen and placed them on the counter, allowing him to fill the glass with water.

Managing to carry both in one hand, he reached up and flicked the light switch turning off the light so the room was cast in a soft glow from the night sky outside.

He heard her give a sigh of relief, and had to smile into himself.

"Maybe next time you should refrain from being blasted into a wall, hurts like a bitch afterwards."

"I'll remember that for future reference."

He sat on the bed and placed the glass on the table, then opened the box of pills popping two from the pack, before placing them in his mouth and washing them away with the water.

"You may want to put that sling back on as well." She told him in a matter of fact tone.

James rolled his eyes, he would humour this time. He quickly picked up the sling where he discarded it and placed it back on.

"There, happy now?"

"I will be once you get back under the covers James, you're causing a chill."

James gave her a grin and lay back under the covers, causing M to shimmy closer to him.

"That's better; at least you follow orders when you're in bed."

"Only because I know if I don't, you'll kick me out."

"Damn right I will, now, be quiet and go back to sleep."

"Yes Ma'am."

She closed her eyes and gave a faint smile at his remark.

The next time they awoke, the sun's soft glow casts itself around the room, causing M to bury herself closer into James. No matter how much she tried to hide from the suns rays, they still caused her to become restless. Giving up, she rolled away from James and moved into a sitting position, her body protested at sudden movement having been lying in the one position.

She looked over to James who still hadn't stirred, she knew him long enough to know he wasn't asleep. Her theory as right as she watched his mouth form into a smile.

"I was wondering how long it would take you before you finally decided to get up."

How she would love to wipe that stupid smile off his face. "Yes, you can thank the bloody sun for that. It always decides to show itself when you don't want it to."

He finally opened his eyes and looked over to her. All trace of humour was gone when he heard the pain in her voice and noticed her arm wrapped round her abdomen. She saw the worry on his face and let out a sigh.

"I'm fine James before you ask. Lying in one position isn't exactly the best idea, especially when you have bruises and your muscles pull at every movement in protest."

He turned to the table and took the ibuprofen from the table next to him. Moving into a sitting position himself, he popped another two pills and handed them to M, who took them in her free hand.

"Wait there and I'll go and get you fresh water."

"Yes, because I'm really in any state to move at the moment." She told him rolling her eyes.

"At least the pain doesn't seem to be affecting you making sarcastic jibes."

Not waiting for an answer, he picked up the glass and made his way into the bathroom. She knew he was only helping, but it was still taking her some time to have someone here to look after her when she needed them. After the divorce from her husband, she turned all her attention to the job; it wasn't like she had anyone at home waiting for her. She swore to herself that she wouldn't let anyone get close to her as David once had. Yet, James had somehow managed to do just that. The walls she had built, he managed to knock down every one of them and embedded himself into her heart and she knew he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon his actions told her that, especially yesterday's when he told her that he loved her.

She looked up when she heard him walk back towards her, holding a fresh glass of water in his hand.

"James…"

"It's fine, although I would rather you had something in your stomach before you take those pills."

He watched as she put one of the pills in her mouth and handed her the water so she could wash it away.

"I'll worry about the consequences later."

She repeated the action with the other tablet and drank the rest of the water in the glass.

"You say I'm the stubborn one."

"That's because you are. Now, I think It's time we got some breakfast don't you?"

"I won't be much use will I?" He motioned to his sling arm.

"No and for that I'm thankful. I'd rather you not burn the breakfast again." She moved up out of the bed and started to walk out of the room.

"That was one time, besides you distracted me." He followed her, nearly bumping into her hen she suddenly stopped and turned to him eyebrow raised.

"Oh, did I really? Is that the excuse you're going to go with?"

"Yes and it's not an excuse, it's the truth."

"In what ways did I distract you?" She moved in closer to his personal space.

"Was it with my presence?" Perhaps it was my voice. No, it must have been my touch."

She placed one hand on his bare chest and lightly ran her fingers down his torso stopping at the waistband of his Pyjama bottoms. She inwardly smirked when she heard his breathing start to increase, before removing her hand.

"You knew fine, well what you were doing M." He told her through gritted teeth.

"Mm, but you didn't have to respond did you, so technically you distracted yourself." She gave him a wink and moved away from him.

James stood there dumbfounded as M sauntered out of the room. How that woman could be in pain and still walk in a relaxed manner was beyond him. She was definitely different from all the other women he had been with, she seemed to be the only one that was sharp enough to outwit him, not to mention nothing seemed to get past her when he was involved. She always seemed to know everything, even when he was lying. He followed her out of the room and made his way to the kitchen. She turned when she heard him behind her.

"Decided to come out have you? I thought you may stay in there all day."

"So, what are we having?" He quickly changed the topic so he wouldn't have to answer.

"Since I haven't had time to go shopping, looks like we are having toast."

"As long as it's food I don't mind." His stomach let out a growl.

"I thought you wouldn't."

M managed to make breakfast, only stopping when she had to reach up to the cupboard for the plates. James gave a shake of his head, went over, and lifted two plates down for her, placing them on the counter.

"Thank you."

"Any time M." He placed a kiss into her temple, and moved to sit back in his seat, letting her get on with her task.

Five minutes later, M placed one of the plates in front of him containing two pieces of toast covered in butter while she placed the other for herself in the space next to his.

"We're out of jam and I wonder why that is?" She gave him a knowing look.

"Have no idea." He started to bite into the cooked bread, as M went to get their drinks.

"Hope you don't mind orange, that way if you spill it you won't get burned."

"Just because I have one arm for the time being doesn't render me completely useless."

"If you say so." She placed the two glasses on the table and took her own seat, before making a start on her own breakfast.

"That means you can do the washing up then." She lifted the piece of toast to her mouth to hide her smirk at the look of horror on his face.

"It's only a few dishes James, I'm sure you can manage that with one hand." She took a bite of her toast.

"You are joking. You want me to wash the dishes, with one hand when there is a perfectly functioning dishwasher."

She swallowed the food in her mouth and tried to keep a straight face. "Yes, after all you did say you weren't completely useless."

James could have hit himself; he always had to put his foot in it. "Fine, I'll do the ruddy dishes."

"At least that's been established."

They ate the rest of their breakfast in a comfortable silence, only broken when James would let out a sigh every few moments causing M to roll her eyes. She had only just finished her last piece of toast before James reached over and grabbed her empty plate placing it on top of his own.

"Are you going to drink the rest of that?"

She followed his gaze to her now semi-filled glass.

"What's the rush?"

"Well, since I've only one hand and you want me to do the dishes the quicker I start, the quicker I can be finished, because I can assure you it will take a while."

"James, you do realise I was only joking don't you. You know you can use the dishwasher. Do you really think I would make you wash up with one hand?"

She saw his frown morph into his trademark grin, and realisation dawned upon her "You bastard, you were playing me weren't you?"

"You're not the only one who can play that game M." He stood up and placed his empty glass on top of the plates before lifting them.

She watched as he made his way passed her, slightly jumping when she felt his breath on her neck.

"Besides, I learned from the best." He whispered into her ear before continuing on to his destination.

"I'll get you back James, just you wait."

"Oh, I have no doubt you will. I'll be waiting."

"Yes, I thought you might." She mumbled under her breath.

She was about to take another drink when she heard the clatter of the letter-box.

"I'll go, you wait here." He was on alert, as he thought back to the events that happened only hours ago.

She merely nodded and let him go; only for him to come back a few moments later with a red envelope in his hand.

"It isn't sealed and it's addressed to you."

M took a deep breath and silently counted to ten "Let me see."

"M, think about this…"

"I have, it isn't sealed, so if there was anything dangerous in it you would seal it not leave it open."

"Unless it's a trick."

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

She took the letter from his hand and weighed it in hers. It was light, so probably contained a card. The front of the envelope only had her initial in black lettering nothing more. Turning it over, slid open the back and took out the card that was inside.

The first thing she noticed as the words that read 'With Sympathy' looking at the rest of the card she noticed it was almost blank except for a few flowers that covered the centre. Opening up the card, her face paled as she saw the photo showing James and her lying in bed. Moving the photo to one side, she turned her attention back to the card noticing the two messages that were inside, one that was printed with the card while the other was written in black ink. Reading the printed message first her face paled and she felt her stomach tie itself in knots.

_'May loving memories of yesterday bring you strength today.' _

"M…"

She ignored him and moved onto the second message, reading the messy scrawl.

_'You were lucky yesterday, but mark my words I won't miss again. Enjoy the time with your lover while you can M because I can guarantee you, your time is almost up.'_

By the time she had finished her hands were shaking, she felt James' hand on her shoulder and took comfort in the small gesture.

"He's been in the house." She could feel her mouth dry up as she looked back towards the photo hardly believing what she was seeing.

"What!?"

She handed him the photo and saw the worry and anger that flashed across his face.

"He was here only a few hours ago." James tried to control his anger.

M nodded and felt a shiver go through her at the thought of him watching them especially while they were asleep. He was playing games with them. He had a chance to kill her as well as James last night, yet he didn't.

"I'm contacting Tanner to tell him to get a team out here to search this place! If he managed to get past security last night and into the house, God knows what he's had the chance to do when we haven't been here! Until this bastard is caught or dead M you're not setting a foot back in this place!"

"So, we're just going to let him win at playing these mind games?"

"M he was in this very house watching you sleep for Christ sake!"

M stood up all trace of nervousness gone, "I know that! But I refuse to let him drive me out of my own home! I'm not giving this bastard the satisfaction thinking he can scare me!

"Would you just think about this for a damn moment and listen to yourself! You're openly suggesting of putting yourself in danger just so you can show him that you haven't lost your nerve? Christ M he's been watching your every move for god knows how long!"

"We're only here for two more days before we have to head to Robert's funeral!"

James let out a humourless laugh "You are still planning to go to this funeral when he probably knows you are going? Did that blast make you lose all your common sense!?"

"Need I remind you Bond that yes, we may be in a relationship, but I'm still your boss, so you will refrain from speaking to me like that again! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal… Ma'am. Now if you will excuse me, I will call Tanner, give him an update, and ask him to arrange a team to search the house.

She watched him go, all traces of anger leaving her as he left her line of vision. The full situation was frustrating to both of them it was always one thing after another with them; they never seemed to be able to catch a break. If it wasn't James away on missions, it was government officials interfering, when they aren't interfering it's bloody enemies out for revenge. It was a never-ending loop for them, solved one problem only to be faced with another and this time, it was no different. She faintly heard his voice talking on the phone, she couldn't leave the argument they had unresolved. Making her decision, she followed his voice into the living room, waiting for his call to end.

"That's fine Tanner, get here as quick as you can. I will do. See you soon." He replaced the phone back on the receiver.

"Everything sorted then?"

"Yes Ma'am, Tanner will be here in twenty minutes so I suggest you get changed."

"James…"

"So we're back to first name basis now."

"Don't act high and mighty it doesn't suit you. Look, I apologise for snapping at you, but…"

"You're frustrated I get that, but why can't you see that what I'm doing is not to hurt you but to keep you safe."

"I know that, but I refuse to look over my shoulder day in and day out wondering what his next move will be. The quicker he's caught, the quicker we can put this behind us and move on."

She took a few tentative steps towards him so she was mere inches away from him.

"But the only way we can do that, is if we agree on matters and stick together. We can't let him cause a rift between us; it's probably what he wants."

"Stronger united, weaker divided." He mumbled aloud. She was right as always they couldn't afford to be at each other's throats.

"We'll go to King's funeral, only if you don't step in this house until he's caught or dead M. Do we have a deal?"

M knew this was as fair as it was going to get, she didn't like the idea of giving him the satisfaction that he caused her to leave, but it may play to their advantage.

"All right, you have a deal James. I suppose I had better get changed and pack things we will be taking with us."

She was about to walk away when James reached out and grabbed her hand, causing her to turn back towards him.

"It won't be for long M, we'll be back here before you know it."

She reached up and caressed his face "I know, I have every faith in you that you'll catch him."

"You have my word on it." He placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist.

She gave him a small smile, and let her hand drop from his face and made her way onwards to the bedroom, only to stop a few feet away.

"Speaking of getting dressed I would advise on you doing it as well. The last thing we need is ill informed gossip around headquarters about their boss sleeping with one of her agents, even if it is the truth." She turned her head to look back at him.

"I'll be there in a moment M."

She gave a nod and he watched as she disappeared from view. He made his way back into the kitchen and looked back at the card and photo. He would enjoy killing the bastard slowly. Ripping up the photo, he threw the pieces in the bin in disgust. Turning on his heel, he made his way towards the bedroom and towards M, it would only be a matter of time before the bastard slipped up at his own game, and when he did, he will look forward to seeing him lose and ending this game once and for all.


End file.
